1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to illuminated flying discs of the recreational type, which are tossed through the air from one player to another.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are various methods known in the art of illuminating flying discs for the addition of special effects. These include use of phosphorescent material or use of materials contained on special pods on the disc. This invention is directed to overcome the technical, visual and economic problems associated with this type of illuminated flying disc, using discrete light sources, such as small light bulbs or light-emitting diodes (LED's).
A typical flying disc has an upper deck that includes a flat central portion which extends radially outward to a downwardly turned leading edge. This leading edge gives the disc the profile of a wing. It also forms a transition surface between the flat portion of the upper deck and a depending rim that is provided for flight characteristics, in addition to a gripping surface during use.
Many different approaches have been taken to locating discrete light sources on such discs. These often have been located in housings or pods attached to the topside or underside of the disc and usually located centrally to maintain the balance of the disc during flight. When LED's are used, these are typically mounted in the depending rim for visibility at points radially outward of the disc. In other discs, the LED's are easily visible from the top or bottom, but special connections or other means must be provided to transmit light in the radial direction, with the LED's usually being of a low illumination value. The prior art does not provide a construction in which the discrete light sources are located so as to be seen from all vantage points, i.e. from above, below or radially outward of the disc. Since the disc can fly through the air at various elevations relative to the players, it would also be advantageous to provide a disc with light sources that are visible from as many directions as possible, in addition to illuminating the disc itself. It would also be advantageous to eliminate extra pods or housings for the light sources on or near the rim of the disc.
With a prior construction in which the light sources are located on or near the rim, there is a further problem that any exposure or projection of the light sources or special structures, no matter how small, may interfere with the tossing or catching of the disc. Another problem in this prior construction is the employment of wires or special circuits which are encased in melted plastic material, or mounted in grooves leading up to the discrete light sources. Although the circuitry is not exposed, it may become brittle and subject to damage or breakage.
There is thus a need for a less expensive, alternative and superior construction. Although a glowing effect is suggested in the art by discrete light sources, none are known which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art of lighted discs that are discussed above.